1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of after-foaming a mixture containing a foam and a resin solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to all hitherto known methods for producing a foamed, hardenable material a frothing agent including the hardener agent contained therein has been foamed by means of a gas and thereafter a resin solution was fed into the foam produced thereby, which resin solution was injected by the agency of nozzles. Thereby it was not possible to prevent that the tenside foam which has been foamed up to a volume in a range of 60-70 times the original volume was upon the addition of the resin reduced to a volume of 25-30 times of the original volume due to a defoaming caused by the destruction of the foam cells by the addition of the resin.